When Things Got Complicated Janny AU
by xPurple
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted Summary: When Lacey cheats on Danny, he is left heartbroken, runs into the arms of none other than Jo. But when Jo gets pregnant with Danny's child, their lives are anything but simple anymore. To add on that, Lacey keeps trying to win Danny over. Will Danny stay with Jo and their unborn child or will he go crawling back to Lacey?


When Things Got Complicated.

Chapter One

Hi! Um, this is my first Twisted fic (which I wrote for my best friend) and it was meant to be a oneshot but yeah. Hope you like it.

"Surprise!" Danny yells as he enters his and his girlfriend, Lacey's bedroom. They had decided to celebrate their three year anniversary by going out to dinner reservations, and he was planning on proposing to her.

His jaw dropped along with the roses in his hand as he took in the scene in front of him. Lacey and her ex-boyfriend Archie were kissing, Archie on top of her, and he felt his heart shatter. They had separated immediately at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Danny-" Lacey started before Danny cut her off.

"Let me guess. It's not what it looks like, right? Well if I'm seeing correctly, it looks like my girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend, and her ex-boyfriend are making out. Correct me if I'm wrong." Danny seethed.

He turned to leave. "Danny, please. I love you and only you." Lacey's voice cracked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if you really loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me. How long has this been going on anyways?" Danny asked.

Lacey let out a few tears. "A year" she whispered. "Oh yeah, you really do love me." Danny spat before throwing the ring down at Lacey's feet. "Happy Anniversary, babe. Oh, and by the way, were through." Danny left without another word, leaving a hysterical Lacey in his path.

"Shh, Danny it'll be okay." Jo assured her sobbing best friend, holding him tightly.

"I loved her. I thought she loved me!" he cried.

Jo sighed. "Danny, you and Lacey probably weren't meant to be. This is coming from me. Remember when me and Rico went out for a couple of months and we broke up?" Jo asked. Danny nodded. "Even though he was in love with me, we just weren't meant to be. He deserved someone who loved and cared about him like you deserved someone who love and cares about you." Jo finished.

"Wow Jo, I never knew you were so deep." Danny chuckled.

Jo playfully pushed him. "You're lucky I love you." She froze after realizing what she had said. Her feelings for Danny were far past friendly, closer to love than anything.

Danny noticed how tense she got. "What's wrong Jo?" he asked

"N-nothing." Jo stuttered

Danny tsked. "Jo, you're my best friend. I know something's up. Just tell me, I won't judge you"

Jo sighed. "I kinda like somebody. There, you happy?" she snapped sarcastically.

Danny seethed in jealousy. He had gotten over his feelings for Jo long before their college days, but just like that they had come back. Before he could process his actions, he had pushed her down on the sofa, straddling her.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing?" Jo shouted.

His eyes darkened dangerously, pupils filled with lust. "You. Are. **Mine**_**. **_And** only****mine**." He growled before slamming his lips to hers.

Jo responded immediately, pushing back with just as much force. Danny separated his lips from Jo, much to her disappointment, before starting to suck on her neck, forming a love bite.

He suddenly stopped when she clawed at his jeans, demanding them to be off. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I want to, and I know you're still a virgin, and I don't want to have sex and then you regret it." He spoke.

"Danny, I love you. More than you could ever imagine, and yes, I want my first time to be with you because I trust you." She smiled. "I love you too Jo" he said before they got back to their business.

Jo and Danny both breathed out, grins plastered on their faces, cuddling naked.

"That was amazing." Danny panted out, smiling widely.

Jo smirked. "It could've been better." She teased.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Way to kill the mood" he tried to pout, failing miserably.

"You love me though." She kissed him once more before they both fell asleep, cuddling in each other's arms.

*Three weeks later*

Jo woke up, feeling the sun shining on her face as she looked over at her boyfriend Danny Desai. She smiled softly before getting the urge to throw up.

Quickly and quietly, she got out of the bed, running to the bathroom that was connected to their room. Danny had moved all of his clothes from Lacey and his apartment when she was at work, to avoid any confrontation.

She had just barely made it to the toilet when she had thrown up last night's dinner.

Danny Desai had awoken when he felt his lover get out of the bed.

He shrugged it off, thinking she was just using the toilet when he heard gagging, and something dropping in water.

He was concerned about Jo, and he walked to the bathroom, rubbing Jo's back soothingly.

When Jo finally finished throwing up and brushed her teeth, she cuddled up with Danny, tired.

"You alright now? You did just throw up everything you ate in the last three weeks" Danny chuckled, kissing Jo's forehead.

Jo sighed, muttering a small 'don't know' before drifting back to sleep, leaving a still concerned Danny to hold her.

The whole week went that way, and Jo started getting nervous.

At first, she thought it was just a bug, but as it continued, she really started considering the possibility she may be pregnant. But that's crazy. Danny had worn a condom. Right?

That's how Jo ended up here, holding a pregnancy test (which Danny didn't know about, by the way), and waiting for her answer.

She was sure there wasn't a baby living inside her, that was just crazy, but she needed to do this so she could stop worrying.

But, what if she was pregnant? She would be scared as hell, that's one thing, and she just wouldn't know what to do. She'd have to put her life on pause to raise a kid, which definitely isn't in her plans.

After waiting what felt like an eternity, she finally got her answer; a tiny pink plus sign.

_Well, fuck. _

So if you're reading this, thanks. This actually didn't take me very long. But um, yeah, hoped you enjoyed. I hopefully will get the next chapter up soon.

Bye for now,

xPurple


End file.
